cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Axis-Allied Sphere
The Axis Sphere, (also known as The Axis, AS, or The 2nd Sphere) is one of the 1st spheres on the CyberNations wiki. It was created on September 18th, 2012 by Chao101 after deciding that he wanted a new sphere to dominate cybernations wikia. It all starts in the 21st century. As the 21st century approached, Much of the world was very different and There was a mysterious Financial Crisis that effected every part of the world. Droughts, Terrorism, And Protests added to the disaster. It eventually got so bad that most of the nations collapsed, Leaving a huge anarchic land that to this day, groups keep competing to create their own countries. was the first nation to dissolve in 1992 after it had lost an important ally the last year, followed by (1994), (1995), and (1999). In January 6th 2006 (the day cybernations was created), The last country, , collapsed into anarchic land. However, the 6 remaining Countries, , , , , , and still remain in the world as they survived the Mysterious Financial Crisis, which was even worse than the . Meanwhile, in June 2012 Brazil had been overthrown by a Spanish Military Group and established a new government, Ending Brazil's Portuguese Regime. List of Player-Made Countries Hispanic Republic (Chao101) List of Real Countries Claimed Land This List shows the land claimed by Members of the AS. Rules A Person asking to join must have a nation on the cybernations wiki. ''If you are or were once a member of the Post-Dissolution Sphere, you WILL NOT be accepted, even if you were there for a day or a month, you WILL NOT be accepted. And IF we spot any members who were part of the PDS, then that member WILL be banned. ''Since we do not have a forums page or an IRC chatroom, we will be using chatrooms to plan and chat. ''Feel free to create a forums for us any members. ''The 6 countries are still free to claim, however you'll have to make a story on how it was formed. Timeline '''September 18th': Chao101 Creates the Axis Sphere after succeding from the Post-Dissolution Sphere September 20th: The Axis Sphere begins offering nations and others to join the AS About The Countries Hispanic Republic The Hispanic-Spanish Republic (also known as Hispanic Peak, HR, Hispanic Republic, HP, and Spanish Brazil) is a democratic anti-totalitarian hispanic nation located in South America. Its territory includes the mainland of Brazil. It has an exact area of 3,287,597 Square Miles. Hispanic Peak has over 184 million people. Many immigrants from the countries of Hispanic America like Mexico, Cuba, Venezuela, and even the Philippines have moved the HR For a better life. The Territory was originally Portuguese, but was taken over by Hispanics in 2012. The United States of America (commonly called the United States, the U.S., the USA, America, and the States) is a federal constitutional republic consisting of fifty states and a federal district. The country is situated mostly in central North America, where its forty-eight contiguous states and Washington, D.C., the capital district, lie between the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans, bordered by Canada to the north and Mexico to the south. The state of Alaska is in the northwest of the continent, with Canada to the east and Russia to the west across the Bering Strait. The state of Hawaii is an archipelago in the mid-Pacific. The country also possesses several territories in the Pacific and Caribbean. At 3.79 million square miles (9.83 million km2) and with over 314 million people, the United States is the second largest country by total area, and the fourth-largest by population. It is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, the product of large-scale immigration from many countries. The People's Republic of China receives continual coverage in the popular press of its potential superpower status. ''China, officially the People's Republic of China (PRC), is the world's most populous country, with a population of over 1.3 billion. Covering approximately 9.6 million square kilometres, the East Asian state is the world's fourth-largest in total area. ''The People's Republic of China is a single-party state governed by the Communist Party of China. It exercises jurisdiction over 22 provinces, five autonomous regions, four directly controlled municipalities (Beijing, Tianjin, Shanghai, and Chongqing), and two mostly self-governing special administrative regions (Hong Kong and Macau). Its capital city is Beijing. The PRC also owns Taiwan. The PRC government denies the legitimacy of the ROC. The European Union (EU) has been called an emerging superpower by academics. The European Union (EU) is an economic and political union of 27 member states which are located primarily in Europe. The EU traces its origins from the European Coal and Steel Community (ECSC) and the European Economic Community (EEC), formed by six countries in 1951 and 1958 respectively. In the intervening years the EU has grown in size by the accession of new member states and in power by the addition of policy areas to its remit. The Maastricht Treaty established the European Union under its current name in 1993. The latest amendment to the constitutional basis of the EU, the Treaty of Lisbon, came into force in 2009. : Several media publications and academics have discussed the Republic of India's potential of becoming a superpower. ''India, officially the Republic of India, is a country in South Asia. It is the sixth-largest country by area, the second-most populous country with over 1.2 billion people, and the most populous democracy in the world. Bounded by the Indian Ocean on the south, the Arabian Sea on the south-west, and the Bay of Bengal on the south-east. : The Russian Federation has been suggested by some as a potential candidate for resuming superpower status in the 21st century. ''Russia also officially known as the Russian Federation (Russian: Российская Федерация, tr. Rossiyskaya Federatsiya; IPA: fʲɪdʲɪˈratsɨjə), is a country in northern Eurasia. It is a federal semi-presidential republic, comprising 83 federal subjects. It has maritime borders with the U.S. state of Alaska by the Bering Strait. At 17,075,400 square kilometres (6,592,800 sq mi), Russia is the largest country in the world, covering more than one-eighth of the Earth's inhabited land area. Russia is also the sixth most populous nation with 143 million people as of 2012. Extending across the whole of northern Asia and most of eastern Europe, Russia spans nine time zones and incorporates a wide range of environments and landforms. Russia has the world's largest reserves of mineral and energy resources and is the largest producer of oil and natural gas globally. Russia has the world's largest forest reserves and its lakes contain approximately one-quarter of the world's fresh water. Category:List of Spheres Category:Axis Sphere